Talk:Need for Speed Wiki
This is outragous this wiki is not funtioning I'm going to help out with this wiki 24.76.3.141 02:13, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! It's good to know someone wants to revive it. Angela talk 15:54, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You have missed a game out! JJ9630 13:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we still need to add Motor City Online, Underground Rivals, Most Wanted 5-1-0 and Carbon: Own the City. If you are talking about V-Rally or V-Rally 2, they will not be added as they are not Need for Speed games. They were only given the NFS prefix for the U.S. versions. SCM 00:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Formatting Can anybody make a vehicle template, and redesign the main page in the process? ProtoStealth 02:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Would someone please edit the background color of the Games listing area in the main page? The combination of grey and bright blue is very unpleasing for the eyes, which makes it impossible to navigate there properly. Greets New mainpage design Since nobody was checking the forums, I decided to move the thread here. Hey wassup guys, I was recently thinking about completely redesigning this wiki. IMO we could make a Hot Pursuit style theme. I've already make some wordmarks, but this here is the best one I made so far: What do you guys think about it? And more importantly, how do you think the mainpage should be designed? CMAN122 18:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I like your wordmark, and yeah, we could try a HP style theme, such as a police vs. racers background... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) OK this right here would be my concept for our mainpage (yes I know this sketch pretty much looks retarded): Of course we don't need to take mine, we can modify this thing a lil bit or use a better pattern if possible. We could use a black background for this main page. On the left and right I don't know what we could put, but JerryWiffleWaffle's suggestion might be an great idea. CMAN122 14:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Before I forgot, we should also replace our favicon with one of these: What would you guys pick? I like your idea of the main page and the Favicon I think should be the NFS icon that is used in the games (the first picture you posted for the favicon). Also, I created a Car Specialties article from Underground 2 that could go under the Miscellaneous Modifcations. For the types of races, we should also include other race types rather thna the four commonly seen races. Just an idea... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 15:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a wonderful idea! Which other types of races do you mean? Well, let's hope Red Polar Ranger Bear will respond here as well, because imo a new design for this wiki should be done as soon as possible. Need for Speed wikia is growing rapidly fast right now, but for all the new pages we make, a clearer structure is required, so that some pages won't be overlooked and possibly forgotten.CMAN122 17:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Races from Underground 2 such as Street X (needs a page I think) or URLs (Underground Racing League, needs a page too). Or the race type from the original Underground, Elimination I think it's called, where the last racer on a lap gets eliminated. It's also reintroduced in Shift if you are ranked as an Aggressive Driver. I think there are other races in different NFS games, but I don't think that we would want to include all of them, but we should at least include the important ones, such as the ones I mentioned above. And yes, a clearer structure will be required for all the pages we create... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 19:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Instead of URLs I'd rather place Tournaments, since URLs are tournaments... Tournaments were already featured in classic NFS games. Oh yeah, what do you think how we should merge strategies into the mainpage? CMAN122 20:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) We could try, but if we are, we should try the strategies that the police will do to try and stop the player. There are pages for those (Box, Ram, etc.). Anyways, we could also create some pages on strategies, but if that doesn't work out, then we shouldn't merge strategies on the main page. I also do like the sound of Tournaments. That's a great idea. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 23:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) For now I think we have collected enough ideas. Let's just hope the admin will see this, 'cause we both don't have the options to modify the mainpage and theme, do we? CMAN122 17:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we have enough collected ideas for now and no we don't have the options to modify the mainpage and theme. I haven't had a reply from RPBR yet, and I haven't seen him on the wiki ever since I messaged him. So I don't know when he is going to reply... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, I created the pages for the four main types of races, so we have that covered... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) After we are done with the mainpage, we should focus on improving the quality of some articles. My suggestion would be, to create a standard layout fo every article about cars first. This would be my suggestion (again i apologize for this fugly mess) Inspirations were mostly taken from this nicely done article about the Bugatti Veyron: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Bugatti_Veyron_16.4 Yes, that's gonna take a hell lot of time to make all that stuff, but the end results shall be more than satisfying for both us editors and readers.Luckily it's weekend soon and I hope RPBR will return. Anyway if he for some reason didn''t notice this thread, we might put this on the talk page from the mainpage.'' Until then, keep your fingers crossed.CMAN122 16:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got a message from RPBR. He say's he'll help us, I gave him a link, but he hasn't edited here yet, so maybe we should put this on the mainpage talk page. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I think he's very busy at the moment. I'll send RPBR a link to this thread.CMAN122 10:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he's been busy editing on the GT wiki. That's fine with me, since the an admin from that wiki came here looking for editors... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 13:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, check this out: I've created some tables with OpenOffice for the Need for Speed cheats articles. For some reason after publishing my work, everything gets screwed up: link How come, that the custom Playstation fonts got away and font and frame colors aren't inherited at all? Any help would be much appreciated.CMAN122 16:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to give this a try; I may have to redo everything thou 22:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure of the issue either, but your screencap varies by a huge amount compared to the actual layout that I see. Instead of green & black, I get everything in shades of grey. I've reformatted the PC and PS2 tables within the browser, the appearance should be universal, as it's using Wikia's markup. However, I can't see any PS2 characters either, so that's another issue. 22:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, for the PSP cheats, there's an exclamation mark (!) in each cheat; is it part of it? 23:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is included.CMAN122 18:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- It's been a while since anyone said anything. So are going to conclude our to-do list here or are there more issue to address? 00:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... I don't have any more ideas except for making more pages and cleaning up ones that we already have... I don't know about CMAN. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't RPBR replied yet? Without him, we will never redesign this wiki.CMAN122 17:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC)